Technological advancements in the fields of communication and social networking have made Internet as the biggest venue for diverse entertainments. Moreover, changing lifestyles have made persons' presence more prominent in cyber world as compared to the real world. Also, accessibility of cyber world from handhelds, computers, and televisions, anytime and anyplace, has fuelled the extended participation in the cyber world.
Apart from using Internet for information, e-commerce, social networking, and communications, the Internet has emerged as the biggest platform for gaming (computer based games) and entertainment. Advancements in software technology and availability of high performance computing systems have resulted in the birth of interesting, captivating, and immersive games that cater to the tastes of heterogeneous kinds of users. Moreover, the availability of multiplayer and massively multiplayer games on Internet has provided an an opportunity to play with others who are distributed across geographies and time zones. One of the critical requirements of such games is to be persistent: a user must be able to leave and join subsequently to continue the game being played.